


Too Many Flashbacks

by GoodnightNobody



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Glen Powell, nian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightNobody/pseuds/GoodnightNobody
Summary: Inspired by Nina's Instagram post of "There are still too many flashbacks of you in my story", she deals with the present and with the past.





	Too Many Flashbacks

She knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier when the moment finally came. Her heart still broke when she saw his hands on the swollen pregnant belly. 

She had chewed the inside of her cheek raw trying not to cry all day. 

She didn’t go home that night. She couldn’t go home to that house. To those memories. The wounds were still too raw. Instead, she went directly to her boyfriend’s house, where they fucked until she couldn’t think, before he tucked her in for the night with a Xanax and a glass of wine.

 

“I wanted to tell you before you saw it on ‘E News’.” Her publicist told had her as she drove home one summer night, all of her windows open, the humid air making her pixie cut swirl around her head like a halo.  
“Okay.” Was all she could say back because even though it wasn’t supposed to hurt anymore, it still did, and she didn’t want him to hear the tears in her voice. 

Instead, she let them fall freely down her cheeks, the wind tangling them with her hair and plastering it to the sides of her face. She went to the overpass and parked for at least an hour, doing her rhythmic yoga breathing and watching the twinkling city lights to calm her emotions before she had to face an actual human person.

When she got home, dinner was waiting. He had set the table with candles and flowers and wine. She built a tower of salmon and then padded it down with her fork, her throat seeming far too narrow for anything more then alcohol to pass through it. When he worried that he hadn’t cooked it right, she said she had a big lunch, drank the remainder of her wine in a single gulp, and suggested they just go to bed.

 

Upstairs, he tickled her in to submission and pinned her to the mattress. She giggled and playfully fought back, even though she didn’t feel much like playing. 

But then he was kissing her, and kissing was much easier. The easiest. She closed her eyes and let her mouth respond to his. 

Her hands made quick work of his belt and then his pants and as she braced her hand on his chest and gently reminded him to use a condom, his mouth went from her neck to her ear. He whispered how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. She closed her eyes and let her back arch, pretending to be too preoccupied with lust and need to muster a response.

She climbed on top of him and held his wrists to the pillow under his head, moaning for more as she rolled her hips until the white light of her orgasm exploded behind her eyelids and her boneless body collapsed on to his. 

 

“Have you thought anymore about the dinner?” He said in to the darkness of the bedroom, as they rested side by side.  
“Do we have to talk about this right now?” She sighed out.  
“I mean… It’s important to you. It’s a big day. I want to be there to support you.”  
“I just.” She took a breath and slowly released it. “I just don’t want to make a scene… You know?”  
“The only thing turning it in to a ‘scene’ is the fact that we are constantly trying to hide it.”

The room was quiet.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Nina said towards the ceiling. 

 

“Pilot Inspector.” Nina said as she lay in their bed, US Weekly propped up on her chest, balanced on the solid bone between her bare breasts. “That is a heck of a name.”  
“What?” Ian spoke softly into her hair as he mindlessly combed his fingers through it, his own eyes focused on his Kindle.  
“I think we should name our kids Bob and Jane just to prove a point.” She tossed the magazine to the floor. “Why do people do that?”  
“Well…” He placed his Kindle on the bedside table and took her hand. “I think they want to give their child a name that means something.”  
“Which is all good in theory.” She brought their hands to her mouth and kissed his. “But.” She rolled on to her belly and rested her chin on the solid muscle of his stomach. “Then your kid grows up and they have to put ‘Pilot Inspector’ on a job application.”  
“Celebrities.” Ian took her face in his hands and grinned. “So self centered.” He leaned down and kissed her lips as he pulled her up on to his chest. “Let’s never be like them.”  
“Never.” Nina agreed. 

“I am so in love with you.” He ran his hands from her shoulders, down her back, and over the swell of her bum, stopping there to knead it in his hands. “I. Love. You.” He nipped her lips between every word.  
“I love you.” She held his head and rested her forehead on his. 

She closed her eyes and let their breathing synchronize. They were two beings that functioned as one.

Ian brushed his fingertips along her arms. He felt her heart rate increase as he kissed her again. 

“Hm?”  
“I want you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body up so their heads were level.  
“Again?” He joked.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up, old man?”  
“You keep me young.” He laughed as he looked up in to her eyes. "You give me a reason to stay young." He tucked hair behind her ears. "You give me a reason to be anything at all." The words spilled out before he realized the weight of what he had just said. "I am the luckiest man alive." A single tear streamed down Nina's cheek and he used his thumb to wipe it away. "Don't cry." He held her head and brought their foreheads back together. "That was supposed to be happy."  
"I am happy." She cupped the back of his scull. "I am indescribably, unbelievably, completely happy."


End file.
